This invention relates to construction of a support member for carrying a component device in a medical apparatus. In particular, the invention is directed to a lightweight, but suitably strong, support member for carrying a diagnostic device, the position of which relative to the patient would be adjustable for use in a medical diagnostics installation, such as an x-ray station.
Germany Utility Model 8 905 588 discloses an x-ray diagnostics installation having an adjustable C-bend that carries an x-ray transmitter and an image intensifier at its ends lying opposite one another as components. The C-bend is adjustably seated along its circumference by a mount that is located at the lower end of a telescoping column. The upper end of the telescoping column is movable along a ceiling rail.
German Utility Model 8 812 895 discloses a portable medical apparatus. This apparatus also comprises a C-bend that is adjustably seated by a mount along its circumference and carries an x-ray radiator and a radiation receiver at its ends lying opposite one another.
Presently known C-bends are manufactured of one-piece or multi-piece metal parts, preferably of aluminum, that must be rolled into a profile arc and subsequently welded together. The shaping of a straight profile part requires a great outlay for manufacture and for tools. When C-bends are manufactured of cast aluminum, they then have a high dead weight.
It is an object of this invention to construct a member for carrying a component in a medical apparatus, such as the C-bend in an x-ray installation, which has low dead weight and which can be manufactured stiff, vibration-damping, cost-beneficially and simply.